Letter to my followers and Friends
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: I apologize that its not a story but a pathetic apology letter but please give it a read and leave me some feed back. I will be posting an actual story on here at one point. So please be patient. T for swearing and some, maybe, suggestive themes.
1. The Beginning of Libertalia

Game Master's Revenge

Bright hazel eyes fluttered open as the owner sat up, a gasp spilling from her lips. Hazel eyes flicked around the room noticing several other prone figure. The hazel eyes' owner stood up, long black hair swaying slightly as she moved. The room she was in was painted a ruby red with black spades on it. The girl spotted a desk tucked into the corner. The sound of heels on tile echoed as the girl strode towards the desk. She reached it and noticed seven letters on the desk. They all had names: Felix, Mark, Ethan, Jack, Bob, Wade, and Sydney.

Sydney picked up the one with her name on it, a confused frown on her lips. She glanced at the other prone figures before opening the envelope with her name on it. Thin fingers slid under the lip of the envelope and opened it. Sydney glanced out over the other prone figures before reading the letter in her hands.

"Welcome to the Arena, You have twenty one games that you all must survive. Make it to the end and you will receive a prize beyond your wildest imagination. Some games you will not have lives and will be put together as teams. Teams have been predetermined and you will be separated at the beginning of each scenario. Good luck," Sydney muttered aloud as she read it, confusion clear on her face. She whirled around at the sound of a gasp only to spot one of the prone figures standing up, hunched over slightly.

Sydney walked over to them carefully until she was close enough to hear angry Sweedish muttering. She paused a few feet away, an amused grin on her lips.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Sydney spoke causing the angry blonde Swede to spin around.

"Hi, where am I? Did you kidnap me? Helig skit," Felix demanded while glaring.

"Hi, No clue, and no I did not kidnap you," Sydney stated as she crossed her arms.

Felix studied the girl in front of him as he skirted around her while said girl shook her head and headed towards the other prone figures. She paused next to one and knelt down, resting her arms on her knees. Upon closer inspection she realized that she recognized his face. Sydney stood up and glanced over to where Felix stood by the desk, muttering to himself in an eclectic mix of Sweedish and English. Sydney's eyes widened as something hit her.

"They're all youtubers,' She whispered. "Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Muyskerm, Lordminion777, and Crankgameplays. But what do I have to do with this? IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Jävla hell!" Felix yelped and glared at the girl who scowled at him asn strode over to a silver wall and leaned against it.

"What was that about?" Felix demanded as he walked over to the confused brunette.

"I recognized one of the faces and then names hit me, you are all famous youtubers," Sydney replied. "If I'm right i don't know where I fall into this equation."

Felix and the girl shared a look just as violent coughing drew their attention. The girls head whipped around, her hazel eyes wide. Sydney pushed herself off the wall and strode over to hum, her heels echoing in the mostly empty room. Felix followed behind her as she approached the guy, head tilted to the side.

"JACK!" Felix cried as they go closer. Sydney glanced at Felix out of the corner of her eye.

"You okay, Jack?" Sydney asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Jack coughed once more before standing up.

Sydney walked away from them and let them talk. She glanced over at the other four people asleep or unconscious, she couldn't tell. She was hoping it was the former. She then glanced around the room, hoping to notice something new. Instead it was the same walls, one silver, one blue, and one red. Seven doors on each wall of three different colors. However, Sydney did notice a baby blue refrigerator tucked into a corner. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside was filled with Irish beer, some drinks with names she couldn't pronounce and lots of Pepsi. Food was in there as well.

"Well, we won't starve, at least," The still confused girl muttered as she bent to look at things closer.

A few seconds later she closed the fridge, a pepsi held loosely in her hand. She glanced over to the two awake men and whistled to get their attention. They glanced at her as she jerked her head towards the fridge.

"There's beer in there as well," Sydney said as she walked away.

Felix and Jack headed to the fridge, eyes wide. Sydney sat down next to who she thought was mark or Ethan. She cracked open the Pepsi and leaned against the wall. She wasn't sure what would come of this or who was behind this but she was determined to see it through. She sipped the Pepsi, ignoring the excited yelling behind her as she tried to relax. Sydney glanced around the room once more, hoping that someone was awake. As she did so she locked eyes with a pair of brown eyes right in front of her face. With a yelp she jerked sideways, spilling herr Pepsi.

Jack and Felix glanced over at them and saw the only girl in the group pressed against the wall while Mark stared at her. They shared a look and headed over, each clutching a drink in their hands. They reached the group and caught the girl muttering once again to herself, switching between English and Romanian. She glared at MArk who then asked the exact same questions as Felix except one.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mark demanded of the girl.

"No, Gods no," Sydney snapped as she stood up, her eyes narrowed as she stalked off.

~~~~P.O.V. Sydney's ~~~~

I strode over to the fridge, my thoughts racing a mile a minute. Who has the power to kidnap seven people and force them to do whatever this is? It had to be someone of extreme power or influence. I started pacing. Going from the silver side to the blue side, I tried to puzzle this out.  
_What is the connection? I mean,_ Ithought to myself_, I watch all of them, some more so than others. But what do i have to do with them?_

I continued pacing, trying desperately to figure out this situation. By the time I had snapped out of my thoughts Ethan and Wade had woken up. I strode over to where they stood in a little group and introduced myself to them. Ethan smiled shyly while Wade waved.  
"Are we just waiting on Bob?" I asked while glancing at the others.  
"Yeah, I believe so," Felix said, glancing around the room.  
As we were talking, I got the weirdest feeling in my bones. Someone was watching us and they weren't friendly. I glanced over to Bob's prone form and noticed a glint of light in the dimly lit room.

"Whoever put us here, is watching us right now," I stated, my eyes wide. "Someone is watching us right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry it ends on a cliffhanger. I'll add more when I have more free time to add more. Love Y'all!


	2. Author's Note that was prev CHP 1

My loyal and new followers,

I am sorry to say I have been neglecting my duty as a writer. I will continue writing my stories. I will even go back and rewrite some. Im also looking for a new oc to use in my one story. I will be holding open auditions from December 3, 2019 to December 15, 2019. I need age, height, weight, skilled at, good traits, bad traits, eye color, hair color, and any weapons they might use or powers they might have. Now onto the crux of the matter. I have been moving around like crazy since I last updated, I went through two breakups that nearly broke me, and I was working for a long time.

However I will make a promise to you that I will start updating again soon. I am determined not to let any of my stories that I truly love die. The stories I will be continuing are as follows:

HELP

Septiplier AWAY

What Is So Great about 8?

All Newtmas fics

Big Hero 6 (My way)

A Twisted Reveal: Masky knows Scarlet?

The New Additions

Immortal

My Take on Fairy Tail

I will be completely rewriting:

The Death Guard

The Unknown Sister

Unexpected Surprise

WAIT, a trip WHERE?

If you want any of the previous versions left up let me know please and if not they will be deleted by the 31st of December, 2019. I will slowly start getting back into typing once I have more access to a computer. Til I post again, Have a great day my friends and fellow fandomers. I hope you all have a fabulous holiday and A happy new year.

(If I don't post before then)


End file.
